No Different Flesh
by Oriondruid
Summary: On a 'working honeymoon' in the USA Rolf and Luna Scamander encounter a strange magical race of people whilst on their Magizoological expedition to seek out and film 'unusual' creatures in Arizona. The Wizarding World is soon to discover that they alone do not hold all the world's magic and that The People too can perform wonders. Please review. More may be revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**No Different Flesh**

By Oriondruid

_Luna and Rolf Scamander whilst on a 'working honeymoon' are seeking some unusual magical creatures in America when they come across the Cougar Canyon community and it's mysterious 'People'. A story about two previously separate magical races finding each other and a new friendship that grows between them from the encounter. See my profile for my 'open letter' about The People and their wonderful originator. This explains my intentions in writing this unusual 'crossover'._

_Dedicated to an incredible author called Zenna Henderson who created magic and wonder decades before our dearest Jo ever wrote about Hogwarts. This is also dedicated to her wonderful, magical 'People', who live as strongly in some hearts as Harry and the Wizarding World also do. I own neither the authorship rights of JK Rowling, nor those of the late, great Zenna Henderson. This story is purely a tribute to these two great writers and is an amateur work and not for profit. See my long footnote/open letter called Of Crossovers and Coincidences as to why I think Zenna's work is still important and why she should be revered in the hearts of Harry Potter fans almost as much as Jo Rowling is._

**Chapter 1: An unplanned encounter.**

Luna was concentrating on the instructions she was getting from her husband as she was slowly driving their off-road Landcruiser expedition vehicle across the scrubby desert flat in in near complete darkness, lit only by the sliver of a new moon.

Her new husband Rolf Scamander was standing with his head out of the roof hatch telling her which way to go. He was manning a spotlight mounted on a pivot, to which a small HD camcorder was also attached. The infra red spotlight was aimed at the ground a few feet ahead of the slow moving vehicle, invisibly illuminating on the camera screen watched by Rolf a set of animal tracks clearly defined in the ground. The couple were attempting to catch sight of the animal whose tracks they were following, which they believed to be a rare lesser spotted hippogriph, the local sub species of which were only about a third the size of the British and European type and a species thought to frequent the hills and bluffs around this bumpy and dusty plain.

Luna asked, "Do you think we're getting close Rolf, can you still see the tracks?"

"Yes Luna," the newly-wed Magizoologist replied, "Just keep going on this bearing, not too fast, keep it at walking pace, it can't be far ahead and we may catch up with it soon, as long as it doesn't get frightened and take to the wing that is. I'd love to get some footage, it'll be the first taken in the wild if we do."

No sooner had he said it though than a battered looking pickup truck swooped over them in the almost complete darkness and dropped out of the air right in front of their vehicle, only just clearing Rolf's head and their roof as it did so. Landing with a thump in the dirt and kicking up a cloud of dust it screeched to a shuddering halt, sliding sideways and nearly tipping over.

Luna slammed on the brakes of her own vehicle and it slid to a halt as Rolf started to swear and shout because he'd banged his ribs on the rim of the roof hatch and despite the slow speed they'd been travelling at he'd been hurt by the impact of the hard braking. Luna was worried that his injuries were serious as he slumped back into the body of their vehicle and back into the seat next to her. She began to check him out as soon as she could, to see how badly he was hurt. Her attention was entirely focussed on Rolf and so she didn't even see that the occupants of the pickup had exited their vehicle and had approached them.

The first she knew they were there was when a concerned sounding female voice said; "Oh my God! Are you both OK? We so nearly hit you, Cliff didn't even see your truck 'till a split second before we landed, 'cos the lights were out, if it wasn't for his good night vision we'd have hit you. I dread to think what might have happened if we had, he only just had time to pull us up enough to miss your car's roof, then it was hold on tight and hope for the best."

Luna looked out the open side window of their Landcruiser and saw a shocked looking dark haired female in perhaps her mid twenties with a handsome blond man about the same age with his arm around her in a reassuring fashion.

Luna's husband Rolf, wincing a little, nonetheless smiled and replied for Luna saying; "Not too bad thanks, but I might have busted a rib or two on the hatch rim as I fell. It's nothing that a skilled Mediwitch couldn't sort out without too much difficulty though. I take it you folks must know of one around here, from the way your pickup was flying I'd guess you're magical people too?"

The young woman looked a little puzzled at Rolf's words but smiled and said; "Oh I'm sure our healers can help you out. My name's Valancy Green and this here's Cliff Allbright, we're from Cougar Canyon, just up away's along that rough track over there, this is where we normally set down and drive the rest of the way, in case there's strangers in town. We've got a little community there in the canyon and around-abouts, mostly a few farms, a farm machinery workshop and automobile garage, a nice little schoolhouse, blacksmith shop and general store, you know the kinda thing you get in rural areas around here. How comes you folks aren't shocked that our pickup was flyin'? Mostly we try and keep our powers low key around here, people don't normally take too kindly to flyin' cars in these parts."

Luna smiled and replied; "We'll, being as how we're magical people too we've seen much more strange things than a flying pickup in our time. Over in England, where we're from flying cars are almost ten a penny now in the Wizarding World. I fact it was our friend Arthur Weasley who started the trend and ever since the war ended there's been more and more of them around, our friends Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and their families both have one now, they're a bit more contollable than the prototype was too. They told me that had a mind of it's own! I'm Luna Scamander and this is Rolfe, my husband by the way, we're on a working honeymoon doing some filming for a magical creatures documentary. I take it you nice people must be part of the local community of witches and wizards on this side of the Atlantic? Only I thought you were all located on the East Coast up in New England and thereabouts, or so they told Rolf and me."

The handsome blond man looking surprised said; "You're Witches and Wizards you say, nope we ain't nuthin' that fancy, we just go by the name we call ourselves. We're called The People, plain and simple as that, but it seems like we do have somethin' in common, don't we now?" The man smiled and held out his hand to Luna and Rolf, who both shook it, although in Rolfe's case very gently and slowly, wincing slightly. Luna and Rolf introduced themselves to the American couple, and it was smiles all around.

The woman called Valancy then said; "I reckon that track will be a sight too bumpy for your husband's banged up ribs Luna, why don't you let us fly you'n him into the town, it'll be a lot less hard on Rolf to travel that way. We'll go slow and use our personal shields, so it shouldn't even muss his hair."

"That would be kind of you Valancy." Rolf replied, "But we have our own broomsticks in the back of our truck, I'm sure I can use mine well enough to get me there at a pinch, as long as I take it easy."

Valancy smiled and replied, "Broomsticks you say, well I never did! Yer hear that Cliff? The storybooks are true, they use brooms to fly, I'd like to see that! But, I think it might be best if Cliff and I take you Rolf, as we can use our personal shields to cushion the flight and make the landing real gentle. You can tag along on your broomstick Luna, or drive into town if you'd prefer, it's not far. We can always send a couple of the boys back to collect both the vehicles and drive em into town when we get there, if you want to come with us though.

Luna agreed to the flying solution and soon Rolf was stood between Cliff and Valancy they held him gently under his arms between them, ensuring not to put pressure on his damaged lower ribs and the trio lifted into the air, without need for any broomsticks or other external aids to flight. Luna mounted on her broomstick lifted off and followed.

Rolf felt his weight diminish and then the three were off together across the rough ground, fast as any bird and without even the customary wind rush that generally accompanied broom flying. It was odd to fly that way, without any inertia or sense of motion, it felt like it was the world that was moving, not him. "This must be the 'personal shields' in action that Valancy had mentioned." Rolf thought.

Luna flew accompanying the trio astride her Mark 2 Nimbus Stormcloud, but even though it was a top class racing broom she was having some trouble keeping up, until seeing her struggling Rolf asked the other two to slow down a bit.

They reached a canyon in the surrounding hills, a deep cleft in the rocks with a small river flowing out of it. Around it on the level ground at the foot of the large, rounded topped bare rock hill Luna could see the lights of a settlement surrounded by outlying small farms, glowing in the dark ahead. The trio and Luna began to angle down into the place she now knew was called Cougar Canyon.

xxx

They landed by a charming two storey wooden house, with a wide porch and a swing at the front and saw a smiling and waving dark haired, older mid fortyish looking man, along with a dark haired boy of about mid teens standing by the front door.

"I 'pathed a message ahead, so they knew we were coming. Arnie's got a good 'ear'." Valancy explained cryptically.

As the trio set down Valency let go of Rolf, who, supported still by Cliff was ushered into the front door of the house and into the living room. He was sat on a very comfortable couch and the older man asked if he wanted to lie down, but Rolf replied he was fine sitting up as it hurt less.

Valancy smiled at the teenage boy who'd greeted them on their arrival and said to him, "Please can you scoot and get Beth please Arnie, Rolf here's in need of her services as he's got a couple of busted ribs that're in need of healin', so ask her to come straight over if she can please. I'm sure Becky is old enough to look after her younger brother and sister by herself fer awhile, but maybe you could hang around with them for a spell, till their Mom gets back will you?"

The boy Arnie smiled, said he'd be happy to go and immediately left on his 'mission', running all the way.

Once he'd gone Valancy beamed at Luna and said, "I knew that was something that wouldn't take much persuasion on my part. Any excuse to see Becky and he's off like a shot. That young pair ain't exactly 'two-ing' yet, but near as dammit are, I'm bettin' it'll be 'official' soon enough come this Blooming Day.

She then introduced the older man, saying, this is Jack Oldmore, our lodger at the moment. We're rentin' him a room as he's here to carry out a contract, drilling a new well for the Glasman farm. He's come over from another of our People communities at Silver Vein, where they are used to sinking shafts for the mining, so if we need help along those lines one of them comes to do the job and their folks brings the equipment needed, since it's too hard to rip out bedrock usin' a Lift. Could do yerself a nasty injury tryin' that! Valancy smiled at the puzzled magical pair.

Rolf and Luna shook hands with the man, but with Rolf very much still favoring his broken ribs.

In a short while a pretty and petite woman with brown curly hair and a compassionate expression arrived at the house and was introduced to Rolf and Luna as Beth Marsden, one of the community's Healing talents.

She examined Rolf gently, simply by passing her hands over the affected side of his body and said to him. "Yep, two of 'em's busted alright, no damage to the lung though as far as I can tell. You're lucky, they're nice clean breaks, no splintering and I can fix em back together for you easy enough, at least well enough to get you up and about without too much pain. But ribs're tricky, it'll probably take a week or two before the soreness goes completely, so you'll be taking it easy for a while I hope, 'cos I don't want you cracking 'em apart again, yer hear?"

Beth's slightly stern but kindly tone reminded Luna of Poppy Pomfrey, the Matron and brilliant mediwitch of Hogwarts School when she'd been a pupil there. It was a tone full of compassion, but which brooked no nonsense.

Rolf nodded in agreement and the woman then once more began to pass her hands across the affected part of his lower chest. But this time a strange golden glow shone out from her hands as she did so.

Rolf felt a warming sensation and then a stirring in his chest, a slight stabbing pain as broken ends of the two ribs clicked back into place and lodged there, then a great relief as he found himself able to breathe with much reduced pain. He smiled at the woman called Beth and thanked her for her help. Luna too expressed her gratitude to the Healer.

Beth then opened the small bag old fashioned looking 'medical bag' she had brought with her and pulled out a small bottle of some sort of brown medicine in it. She gave it to Luna and said. "Here honey, you make sure he takes a good swig of this when he goes to bed, it'll help him sleep as he'll be a bit sore for a while, the soft tissue bruises around the ribs take a while to heal fully but it's best to let 'em do so natural. Don't you worry none, it's just a herbal draught and won't do him no harm, just ease it a bit. I'm givin' it to you so's I'm sure he'll take it, men can be so stubborn about takin' medicine sometimes, just like little kids."

Luna nodded and smiled in acknowledgement and again both she and Rolf offered their thanks to the strange Healer.

Becky replied, "Twern't nothin', glad to be of help. You just take it easy for a while and all will be well, those bones need to grow back together properly, so no strenuous activity for at least a week or better yet two, cos I don't want to have to refix 'em."

Rolf and Luna swore they would listen to Becky's advice and offered to pay her for her services, but she would hear nothing of it. Soon she left to get back to her children, with Rolf and Luna's gratitude ringing in her ears.

Valancy also smiled at the woman as she left and thanked her for coming over so swiftly. She then turned to Rolf and Luna saying, "We'll you two, we'd best find you somewhere to stay in town, there's no hotel here I'm afraid but I'm sure someone will be able to put you up for a while in a spare room. Normally we have one here you'd be welcome to, but as you know Jack'll be using that for a few more days, whilst he's here workin'."

A smiling Luna replied, "Don't worry Valancy, if you can find us a bit of level dry ground we can pitch our tent from the truck when it gets here, it's got all we need to be comfortable in it."

"I'm not sure a tent will be a good idea Luna." Valancy replied sounding concerned. "After all sleeping on the ground with Rolf's sore ribs might not be good for him."

Luna just smiled serenely though and said. "Oh don't worry Valancy, our tent's a little bit more sophisticated than most and Rolf certainly won't be sleeping on the ground."

xxx

When Arnie returned some minutes later from Becky's house Jack and the boy went off to round up a couple more people to go and retrieve both the stranded vehicles from where they'd been left out on the scrubby plain, and within less than an hour both of them had been driven into town and were parked near the house.

Valancy had told Luna and Rolfe they could pitch their tent in the large backyard of the house, but still seemed very sceptical about their using it for accommodation. She became even more so on seeing the edifice erected and eyeing the small, very ordinary looking canvas ridge tent with alarm she stated, "There's no way you can stay in that for two weeks, look at it, it's tiny!"

Luna and a now much more mobile Rolf however simply smiled at her and invited her to come and look inside. Valency however doubted that the three of them would even fit inside the thing. However she followed them through the front flap and was astounded by what she saw.

Inside the interior of the tent was large and sumptuous, about the size of a big comfortable apartment, with rich fabrics draping the walls and separating the internal spaces. There was a large 'kingsize' four poster double bed in the sleeping area, a well stocked and equipped kitchen. Also there was a fully plumbed bathroom with a big bathtub easily large enough for two people, a shower and toilet. The living area had comfortable chairs and sofas, a coffee table, a wizard radio and Hi Fi and even a large screen TV which the pair used to view the wildlife material they'd shot, as well as other programmes. Electrical power to run the lighting, TV and other gadgets was, Rolf told Valancy, generated by a silent and fuel free magically driven generator, of a recently developed kind.

Valancy was staggered by what she saw and very impressed. Secretly she was astonished by the degree of magical power this strange English couple exhibited, since even though she herself was of The People, their magic was so very different from that which she knew. She felt they'd have much to teach each other over the coming days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **Apologies for the long delay in adding to this story, but as I previously explained mostly I no longer do 'multichapters' much, due to not being able to commit to regular updates because of my deep clinical depression bouts. But thankfully at the moment I haven't got my 'mad head' on and I have finally begun to write creatively again. :o)

This 'not quite multichapter' in intermittent parts is being published irregularly as and when I can write creatively and in small sections as a result, but the story is one I am very committed to completing as my 'open letter' called Of Crossovers and Coincidences regarding Zenna Henderson's legacy which I posted briefly previously explained. Anyone wishing to read this will find it re-published in my profile later today. Hopefully this upswing respite in my 'mood instability' may long continue and I will be able to write more soon, meanwhile, let's rejoin Rolf, Luna and The People, as they continue to make friends back in Cougar Canyon. :o)

**Chapter Two: A new day**.

Luna Scamander woke up in the comfy king size four poster in the bedroom of their plush Wizarding tent and luxuriated in a good stretch and a huge yawn. Her husband Rolf was still sleeping next to her and only slightly stirred as she wriggled herself awake.

She left him in bed sleeping, assuming that the pain suppressing potion given to them the night before by Beth the local Healer, (a person belonging to the mysterious People community they had met), was still having an effect, causing her newly-wed husband to sleep in a bit late. Luna slipped out of bed and as she almost always slept naked walked straight into the bathroom area of the tent, where she indulged in her morning ablutions including a vigorous warm shower, which helped kick-start her drowsy brain into action.

Magically drying herself she completed her morning routine by brushing her hair and applying minimal makeup after she'd dressed in a light and colourful yellow sundress of her favourite colour. She then finished her wake up process by brewing herself and her husband their morning coffee, a beverage she had become even more fond as a 'heart-starter' than Gurdyroot tea. It was a new habit she'd acquired since beginning to share her life with Rolf, who was completely incapable of doing anything mentally in the mornings until he'd imbibed a strong brew. Since they'd begun living together and then married Luna had become a morning coffee 'addict' herself.

Taking the two big mugs of coffee back to the bed she placed Rolf's on the nightstand by his side, then placing hers on her own she leapt on top of the bed lightly to lie next to her new husband on top of the bedding and leaning over she kissed him awake.

Coming back to the world by being kissed by the beautiful ash blonde whom he was now privileged to be able to call his wife had a not unlikely effect on Rolf and his arms went around her as he tried to drag her back into bed with him. Luna however, although not against the idea on principle, resisted the urge. Remembering Beth's somewhat frustrating warning about not causing further damage to Rolf's delicate and not yet fully healed ribs by indulging in any 'strenuous activities' she squirmed out of Rolf's arms as he groaned in frustration.

Wriggling free she said ,"Oh no you don't young man!" Using a mock stern Scottish voice, closely mimicking her old Transfiguration tutor at Hogwarts. It was a brilliant impersonation of her friend and fellow war hero Minerva McGonagall and like a bucket of cold water had the desired effect of making Rolf give up his undue 'wicked' intentions and reach for his coffee instead, burying his face in the mug and breathing in the heady aroma with satisfaction.

Luna went on more kindly in her own voice saying, "Beth's right, we'd best 'cool it' a bit for a few days Rolf, anything too 'physical' might pop those ribs of yours out of alignment again, so for now I'm afraid you're on 'short rations', although kisses will be in extra supply and some other 'activities' will certainly still be on the menu in abundance. She grinned at him and winked sexily, making her meaning plain.

Rolf grinned back at her and replied, "Well thank heavens for small mercies anyway, if those 'other activities' include the ones I think they do then I'll survive, for a while at least."

Luna cheekily beamed back at him and said; "That's good to hear, as I wouldn't want to become a widow so early in our marriage, I haven't even got your life insurance sorted out yet after all! But as for this morning I think that it'll just be kisses, as I'm bloody ravenous having missed dinner last night thanks to the accident and I can't be bothered to cook breakfast. There's a nice looking small 'diner' I saw last night as Jack and I went to get the tent out from the Landcruiser. It's just down the road next to the local gas station, let's go and see what they've got available for brecky shall we?"

Rolf then revived himself as Luna had, dressed, shaved and generally got himself fit to present himself before the populace of the 'metropolis' that was Cougar Canyon. Leaving their tent they knocked on the door of Valancy's house but received no reply, assuming that as it was after nine a.m. the inhabitants would already be off working, or in Arnie's case at school. So the couple then made their way a short distance up the small town's 'main street', such as it was and entering the neat looking little diner sat in a window booth and began to peruse the menu.

A pretty dark haired waitress in her mid twenties, wearing a neat and clean pink uniform and short frilled 'pinny' approached them, smiled and said; "Hi there, I'm Annabelle, nice to meet yer, I'm guessin' you're the new visitors in town that everyone is talkin' about. Nuthin much goes unnoticed here fer long and anything new gets spread about like wildfire. That's the thing about us being 'pathic I s'pose, makes gossiping easy, we don't need all that computery stuff like Facebook an' such like the 'normals' do. Anyways, what can I get yer, the coffee's good un strong, the pancakes are great and the sausages are tip top, we just found a new supplier who's better'n the old 'un.

Luna and Rolf confirmed to Annabelle that she was right about them being the new visitors and the couple having seen what they'd like from the menu put in their order for a typical 'local' cooked breakfast, consisting of Canadian bacon, eggs 'over easy' sausages and pancakes with Maple syrup, although both of them stuck to being a bit 'English', by insisting on having their pancakes 'on the side' and served with an extra portion of whipped cream.

Their waitress brought over their meals and the couple began to consume their food ravenously, discovering it to be excellent and washing it down with further excellent coffee. The waitress was not very busy as it was past peak breakfast hour, Luna and Rolf having risen a little later than they usually did, due to their previous night's misadventures and once they had eaten Annabelle came back over to their table for a chat.

"I hear you're English and are magical folk, a bit different from us People though. It's nice to know that there's other folks we have things in common with "over the pond". Most of us are 'homebodies' and tend not to move around a lot or travel far as a rule, but I for one have a hankerin' to visit foreign parts and it sounds like Britain might be a good place to start." Annabelle said, beaming a sunny smile at them.

"Well yes, it is beautiful in lots of places, particularly up in the Scottish Highlands where my old school, Hogwarts is located. You'd love it there, the mountains and lochs are magnificent and the green of the valleys and the forest is so lush. Such a contrast to this area, with it's desert scrub and the local bare rock hill, Old Baldy they told me it's called, if I remember rightly. Mind you this area has it's own stark beauty too, the desert is a compelling place, especially in moonlight and the creatures you have around here fascinate Rolf and myself. I can see how your people are so attached to the area.". Luna smiled and continued. "But a word of advice, if you do go to Britain for a visit don't expect anything like as much warmth and sunshine as you get here. It's beautiful but the weather can be atrocious at times, although it changes quickly. In Scotland that's even more true and in Hogsmeade there's a saying, "If you don't like the weather just give it five minutes."

Annabelle nodded in understanding and thanked Luna for the advice. Then, having ascertained they'd finished, she gathered up their plates, cups and cutlery into a pile on the table and without need for a wand or magic words levitated them from their table and out into the kitchen at the back of the diner. Rolf and Luna were impressed at this effortless display of wandless magic and left a generous tip for Annabelle as they departed, deciding to have a stroll around town to walk off their substantial breakfast. It promised to be an interesting day and, it turned out, that promise was to be more than fulfilled by sunset.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** A little stroll.

Luna and Rolf Scamander felt replete after their excellent large breakfast at the diner and decided to take a walk around the small town of Cougar Canyon to 'burn some of it off' and to acquaint themselves with their temporary 'home'. Rolf's injured ribs, whilst still a little sore did not prevent him walking, as long as he didn't get too out of breath and have to start breathing heavily, so the couple began to gently saunter around the town taking in the lovely spring weather and observing the 'sights' that it had to offer.

They first saw the small gas station and automobile workshop that was next door to the diner they'd just left. There was a white coloured and slightly battered pickup truck in the building which was in for repair and which they could see through the open front door. As they watched a man in oily overalls, obviously a mechanic, emerged from behind the vehicle, with the rear wheel and tyre which had obviously previously been removed bobbing obediently along obediently in front of him in mid air. This he gently positioned onto the rear wheel hub and then began to fit and tighten the locking nuts, whistling happily as he did so, content in his work.

He finished his job and no longer distracted by the task at hand he looked up and saw that Luna and Rolf had been observing him. He yelled out of the building saying "Howdy ma'm, sir, didn't see yer there, how yer doin'? I'm Jeff Wheeler, master of all I survey." He waved his hand around his workshop indicating his 'realm' and began to walk out of the building's wide door and approach the couple, smiling as he emerged into the sunlight.

Wiping his hands on a rag he held the right one out to the Scamanders and they shook it, with Jeff moderating the strong grip he had used in shaking Rolf's hand when it came to greeting Luna.

You must be the couple Valancy told me about, the ones staying at her place that she and Cliff shared a bit of a 'mishap' with last night on her way back to town. You're the only strangers around at present, none of what we call 'normals' here, which is why I decided to use a Lift to shift that wheel, they're a tad heavy and I'm just gettin' over a strained back, didn't want to throw it out again. Hazard of the job I'm afraid. In any case Valancy came by and we had a chat as she was on her way to work up at the library and she told me you might be about in town and that you're magical folks from England, so wouldn't be upset seein' things bein' 'Lifted' or whatever. Pleased to meet you. Glad you two couples didn't have a crash last night, even though it might have been good business for me, fixin' up the vehicles if you had. Wouldn't want to profit from folks getting' hurt though." Jeff grinned and Luna thanked him for his kind words.

Speaking to Rolf Jeff added, "Sorry to hear about the banged up ribs fella, looks like Beth sorted 'em out ok though, good talent that lady's got, she's a strong healer, helps me with my 'trick back' when it's troublin' me, but sadly I think it's just plain weak now, strained it too many times so I need to take it easy. There's nuthin much Becky can do other than 'ease it' with her herbal medicines and a spot of localised warmth from those 'healin hands' of her's when it's plaguing me."

Rolf nodded in agreement as he replied, saying, "She sure is good, what with her 'healing hands' and the potion she gave me I slept like a baby last night, not the slightest twinge and I feel pretty good this morning. A bit bruised, and still need to breathe a bit shallow for comfort, but it could've been a lot worse. We're taking her advice and will be sticking around a few days 'till I heal up properly, just taking it easy and learning about The People, as hopefully you will about us. What you can do is amazing, that thing you just did with the wheel, you call it a Lift? We can do similar but our magic uses wands to control and direct objects and mostly we learn how to do it in school by using a spell called Wingardium Leviosa, wand-less and spell-less magic is considered very advanced amongst us Witches and Wizards and not all ever master it, but you made it look effortless and casual, brilliant stuff! Rolf beamed at the mechanic who seemed pleased at his words.

Jeff replied modestly, "Weren't nuthin', that kinda thing our children begin to do in kindergarten, that and flyin', although at first their powers can get a bit misdirected and they need an adult to supervise 'em and keep 'em safe. Adults can Lift heavier stuff than that wheel, varies from person to person but in the main an entire car is easy enough fer one of us ter handle. Anyway folks, must get on, that pickup needs an oil change too and the owner'll be here wantin' it back in an hour or so, so 'scuse me, I'd best get started,"

"Sure Jeff". Luna smiled and replied; "Wouldn't want to hold you up and stop you working, best be on our way ourselves, we're sure to see you around later in any case. It's been nice meeting you."

"You too folks." Jeff smiled, adding; "I might see you at Maggie's Bar tonight, if so I'm buying, I'll get you a couple of cold ones, see yer later." And with that he walked back into the shade of his workshop to complete the servicing job on the pickup.

As the English couple walked off up the main street of the town Luna said, what a nice guy, perhaps we will stop by that bar he mentioned this evening, Maggie's he called it didn't he? Rolf nodded and Luna continued, saying; "It'll be a good place to meet other people from around here and being how it's a Friday it should be quite lively tonight. But certainly there'll be no wild dancing or whatever for you Rolf, you'll be a good boy and sit and sip your beer or 'mama will spank'." Luna grinned, slipping back briefly into her Minerva McGonagall impersonation for the warning.

Rolf grinned sheepishly, as he had a bit of a 'rep' for dancing even more 'unusually' than Luna when he'd 'had a few', although he'd mellowed as he'd grown a bit older. His early 'cabarets' at The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade were still talked about when he visited the village and school to give lectures in Magizoology to NEWT level Care of Magical Creatures students. Also his youthful 'performances', (whilst not always fully clothed), at The Leaky Cauldron in London were still the stuff of wizarding legend back home in London. He and Luna were certainly well matched when they did take to a dance floor together, despite the fact that Rolf was somewhat older than his wife he was still very fond of flinging himself around to music in her company and if they were dancing together most other couples gave 'em plenty of space.

As they progressed up the street they next came to a fairly typical looking smallish General Store, looking like many they'd seen in other rural areas on their trip, before they'd got to Cougar Canyon. Looking at each other the couple reached a silent mutual agreement and went inside.

Once into the shade and cooler temperature of the shop and their eyesight having adjusted from the bright sunlight outside Luna and Rolf saw pretty much what they expected to see, having been in similar establishments before in other places in America. There was a counter with a 'register' as the locals called what the couple knew of as a till, behind which stood a middle aged, kindly looking grandmotherly, grey haired woman. In the body of the shop stood and rows of wooden shelves, bins and racks, holding various foodstuffs and other household items. Also magazines and newspapers were to be found in another rack against the wall. Behind the counter there were other goods on shelves, consisting of a selection of cigarettes and bottles of spirits, medicines etc. There were also cold beers and also non alcoholic beverages in cans, located in a tall cooler cabinet next to the counter which, given the heat outside that had been building as the sun rose higher felt very tempting and the couple selected a diet cola each to drink and help keep them cool and hydrated as they walked around town. Luna also selected a local paper from the rack, thinking that reading about local news andd such was always a good way to learn about a place and find out what was going on there.

Taking their purchase over to the counter they smiled at the shopkeeper and she greeted them both in a friendly fashion, saying, "Hello there, good choice, a nice cold beverage will 'hit the spot', specially on a day like this. It's a tad early in the year for it to get this hot, being as it's April and not even Blooming Day yet, but it looks like it'll be a scorcher today sure enough. You two folks must be the visitors we've heard about, nuthin stays a secret 'round here' too long, what with it bein' such a small town and us People being 'pathic an' all.

The young couple confirmed their identity, introduced themselves and were warmly greeted. The shopkeeper lady said, "Glad you two folks and our own couple weren't badly hurt, wouldn't want that happenin'. I'm Ada Larkin by the way, me an' my hubby Harry own this little place, but he's off in Flagstaff, the nearest big town at the wholesale warehouse with our truck, pickin' up some stock, since not many deliveries come here, the roads not so good as you saw. He won't be back 'till later this afternoon and meanwhile I'm minding the fort."

Luna, her curiosity getting the better of her couldn't resist asking Ada a question and said; Oh that's nice a friend of ours is called Harry too. Excuse me Mrs. Larkin." But found herself being stopped in mid-sentence, by the kindly woman's insistence on being called Ada.

She smiled at them, saying, "Everyone else around here does so and I don't see why you two fine young people shouldn't do likewise my dear".

Smiling Luna began again and smiled at the older woman, saying; "Well Ada it is then, what I wanted to ask you Ada was about what you said, the phrase Blooming Day', it sounds interesting, what is it some sort of local celebration or festival? Only I heard Valancy mention it last night when we got here and something called two-ing, which she seemed to associate with it."

The older woman beamed and said; "Yes, bless you child, Blooming Day is a big annual celebration for us People. We've celebrated something like it since even before we got here, even way back before we left The Home. We just kinda switched it around a bit to suit local conditions better in these parts. You may have heard about what outside folks call The Painted Desert here in Arizona, it's beautiful anyway, with all the multicoloured rocks and such but when the rains come in spring the wildflowers bloom into a riot of colours around April. You folks are here at just the right time, it may happen anyday now and it's so beautiful. If I were you I'd definitely stick around to see it, Blooming Day's not a fixed date as it's up to nature, but it's due anytime soon and we have a big celebration to mark it, with picnics, parties, barn dances and such. It's also the traditional time for loving young couples to declare themselves to each other and their families and friends. Valancy must have been talking about Arnie and his sweetheart Becky I'm guessin. They're gonna declare themselves to each other this Blooming Day I'd bet for sure. The whole town's noticed they're hardly ever apart when they don't have to be. It's traditional for the boy to gather a posy of wild flowers for his beloved, formally ask her to be his girlfriend and get the approval of both their parents and I'm sure they'll have no problems getting it, as they're both great kids. Even if Arnie was a bit of a scamp when he was younger there's not a mean bone in the kid's body."

"Thanks for the information Ada, Blooming Day sounds wonderful." Luna said smiling at the older woman.

Then turning to Rolf she went on to say; "Well, beloved husband of mine, I think we're both a little too late to start two-ing, but if you feel moved to present me with the traditional posy I'll be most happy to declare my affection for you. I don't know about you but I feel most happy to remain here until at least Blooming Day, as it sounds amazing and I'm sure we'll be able to get some brilliant footage for our nature documentary."

Rolf beamed at his wife and replied; "Yep, I agree Luna my love, no matter if I'm fit to travel or not by then there's no way we're going anywhere 'till we capture Blooming Day and The Painted Desert on camera. It's exactly the sort of 'local colour' that makes for a good wildlife film and gives a good idea of the setting we find the creature's we're seeking in. In any case, as you know, we're going to 'cut' two versions of the film, a Muggle and a Wizarding one and we've shot plenty of 'conventional' wildlife recognisable to muggle viewers as well. The Painted Desert material will be ideal footage for both versions and will make the film even more saleable in both The Magical and Muggle markets."

Rolf's 'business head' had obviously swung into action, causing his wife to grin at his enthusiasm. But then he became more 'personal' and said; "What's more I could never leave here without giving you that posy Luna, I'll be the proudest man presenting one to his lady that day." With that he kissed Luna tenderly on her cheek, as Ada looked on, pleased to see the couple so happy and obviously in love.

Then her expression changed and frowning, a little, she said; "As to filming The Painted Desert, well no problem there, but it'd probably be best to get the townsfolk's permission to film any of the Blooming Day celebrations, since we tend to keep a kinda' 'low profile' round here and even if it's not going to be shown to the 'normals' some might not be too happy for strangers to find out about us here in The Canyon, even if they are magical folk too."

"Don't worry Ada." Rolf replied. "We always film ethically and would never use footage without permission. When would be a good time to ask folk's permission, when most are gathered together?"

"You'd be best seein 'if you can attend The Gathering. If Valancy sponsors you I'm sure you'll be able to, The older female members of her family have been 'Elders' here way back and she, whilst still a mite young, carries the Remembrance of those who were here before her. The Gathering is held every Sunday evening at the town hall, it's where we go to discuss matters arising, sort out disputes and also if someone has any new memories of The Home which they wish to add to the records. That'd be your best bet as a place to ask permission, as nearly everyone attends."

Then thanking Ada the couple left the store to continue their tour of the place they were swiftly coming to love and feel at home in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: ** A shock for Valancy.

Rolf and Luna strolled up the road which passed as the 'main street' of Cougar Canyon to an intersection with a side street called School Road, it didn't take a genius to work out where it led to, and in addition there was also a sign on the same post pointing up the road saying Public Library. Seeing this the couple decided to follow it and take a look at the local school and also the place at which Jeff, the mechanic they met earlier, had informed them that Valancy was employed.

First they came to a neat looking and not overly large, single story building with parking bays for a few cars outside and an inviting glass door. The sign above which read Cougar Canyon Public Library. The couple entered the premises, feeling instant relief from the now quite oppressive heat still building outside in the springtime desert sun, because the building was air conditioned. Inside the premises was light and airy, with largish windows giving good illumination and cheerful light yellow coloured walls which helped to prevent shadowy corners. There was nothing terribly novel in the place, which to Rolf and Luna's eyes looked much like several Muggle libraries they'd been into back home in England, when researching information regarding some rare, but non magical creatures for study on their expeditions.

Unlike the famous library at Hogwarts there were no piles of books flying around unattended, charmed by the staff into replacing themselves onto the shelves, no 'Restricted Section', gated off and holding ancient grimoires, some of which needed chaining up due to the dangers they posed and no ancient and time worn wooden benches and desks for pupils to study at. All was modern and very Twenty First century, indeed the furnishings and shelving for the books were practical and stylish and in no way revealed that The People were magical in any way. The library counter likewise was functional and well designed and they noted a computer of the desktop, to log book loans and returns. All in all it was a compact but very impressive facility for such a small community to have at it's disposal and the Scamanders were impressed.

Behind the counter, sat on a high stool they saw Valancy, who was beaming at the couple, having spotted them as soon as they'd entered. She beckoned them over and greeted them, saying; "Hello you two, having a good morning I hope? I slipped off here to work without waking you early as you'd both had a bit off a rough evening yesterday and I though you'd benefit from a lie in. How're the rib's Rolf? Not too bad I hope? Beth's a good healer and I'm sure a nights sleep'll have helped, specially in that lovely huge bed you've got in your impressive tent. I still can't believe what it's like in there, the magic you folks can do is incredible."

"I'm feeling much better this morning thank you Valancy, Luna and I have been wandering around your nice little town, getting some breakfast and meeting some of the locals. As to our magic, well some of the things you People can do are very impressive to us as well, like your incredible flying abilities and the way you can casually levitate things, without wands or spells, amazing stuff to us British Witches and Wizards, so I guess, like you Americans say, it's a case of 'Different strokes for different folks'.

Rolf continued, saying; "Anyway, wandering up the road just now we saw the sign pointing here to where you work and the school so Luna and I just thought we'd pop by and say hello, We really want to thank you again for all your kindness last night and for letting us stay at your place on your land. It really is most kind of you Valancy".

"It ain't nuthin, glad to be of help and it's lovely to have such nice and such interesting visitors to our little community. We People tend to have to 'hold ourselves in' when strangers are in town as a rule, but not with you two I'm glad to say. You two can beat our magic into a 'cocked hat', so no secrecy needed." Valancy smiled at the couple.

"Thanks Valancy, that's a nice compliment." Luna said in reply. "But I'm not sure it's entirely true, like Rolf said we do seem to be able to do some things you can't, but then again the reverse is also true and The People do some difficult things in such a casual manner it is incredible to us. So like Rolf said, I think it's pretty much 'Even Stevens' magic wise."

Luna went on, "This is such a lovely place Valancy, and far nicer, larger and fancier than I'd imagined such a small community would have. I love the décor and it seems very well equipped for it's size. I spotted the 'children's corner' over there on the way in, with it's colourful 'kiddie size' seats low table and those shelves of books for young readers. And there seems to be much reading matter for adults too, as well as the open use 'net' access terminal over there I see. That's one thing we British magical folk are only just beginning to catch up with, electronics are fairly new to us and we're racing to catch up and join the 21st century back home. I love libraries almost as much as my friend Hermione, she virtually lived in our old one whilst we were at school and now she's taken on a job as trainee archivist and librarian to the Magical Law Enforcement Department of the Ministry of Magic back home, so she's doing her 'dream job'. She's even getting the chance to input her own ideas into Ministry policy, since Kingsley Shacklebolt our brilliant Minister has her on some of his 'special advisory bodies'. He's got lots of younger people making recommendations for reforms and improvements to the way things have been done in the past and coming up with new ideas for the future. Muggleborns, oops you probably don't know that word Valency, (it means magical children born to non magical folk), just like Hermione are particularly good at spotting uses for Muggle ideas and finding technological innovations that magic simply can't match, like computers for instance. Talking of those I take it The People's magic doesn't cause problems with electronics like ours used to, until we found out how to shield the effect?"

Valancy was obviously pleased that her 'domain' met with Luna's approval and replied; "No we're fine with 'tech' thanks Luna, no problems there, our kids are all well up to speed in such matters, just like the 'normals' are. I'm glad you like our library Luna, it's funded by a few of our other People communities around here, so we can afford to make it nice, and all of us can use it. Today's a little quiet, but usually people come in here from miles around, as otherwise they need to visit one of the larger towns much further away to get to use similar facilities." It'll pick up later after the kids get out of school as lots of 'em come in here to study, and do their homework with their friends. So, you say you have a Ministry of Magic back home, sounds to me like you Brit magical folk have got things well organised on 'your side of the pond'. We People aren't numerous enough to need anything so grand and we more or less run ourselves on a town by town basis, except regarding places like this that are co-funded."

Luna and Rolf were astonished by this revelation of how 'local' The People kept things and Rolf replied, "But surely you must know Valancy, over on your own East Coast there is a very large and well organised magical community, mostly in the New England area, with one of the finest seats of Magical Learning in the world, The Salem Witches Institute located there, as well as their own magical government agencies. There's a great many thousands of our fellow Witches and Wizards in the community around those parts!"

Valancy looked shocked at his words and looking slightly ashen faced she replied, "We never knew, we People have always kept ourselves to ourselves around here, it's tended to be for the best, some 'bad stuff' happened in the past when the 'normal' folk in these parts found out what we can do, so we keep a 'low profile'. I must let the rest of us know about what you've told me, this changes everything, it's amazing and something all The People need to know. You two must come to The Gathering on Sunday Night if you will, and share this with the others, they all ought to know about this. I'm an Elder in this community, you may have been told that. It doesn't mean you have to be old, just carry the True Remembrance of past Elders, which I do. I was named for my Grandmother Valancy, who was one of our greatest leaders, but who sadly died a few years back. She passed her memories and those of her predecessors on to me before she died, so in a way she lives on in me. It is my responsibility to let my People know of this revelation you have made, so we can resolve how to treat the information you've kindly brought us. So will you come and share your knowledge with us on Sunday evening?"

Luna said, "Well, as it happens Valancy we were going to ask you that as a favour, since we wanted to attend The Gathering anyway. Firstly, because if it's alright by you Rolf and myself want to hang around at least 'till Blooming Day, Ada at the general store told us all about it and it sounds amazing, also we need to ask folks permission to film the festivities and of course yours too, particularly if we are to continue camping in your back yard?"

Valancy having recovered from her mild shock smiled and replied; "Of course, that's a brilliant idea you two, you'll love Blooming Day and I'm sure that as long as any film you shoot is kept private from 'normals' then it won't prove a problem, but just to be safe we'd best discuss it at The Gathering as well as what you've just told me, which is even more vital. And of course you can continue to stay at my place, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Two 'customers' a middle aged grey haired man and wife then entered the library and Valancy switched into 'professional mode', saying 'scuse me please Rolf, Luna, Mr and Mrs Johnston there will want some help returning their books and locating one I've ordered for them, but if'n I don't see you before then a lot of us folks will be at Maggie's Bar this evening, there's a local band on and, for a small town like this, it should be a lively and fun evening. I'll be headin out around eight'ish myself, so knock my door if you fancy coming and I'll show you where it is. The place is a little 'out of the way' on the edge of town and not so easy for a stranger to find. Make sure you've got yer dancin' shoes on though you two, Bruce an' the guy's lay down a wicked boogie beat and yer can't sit down when they start playin'.

Valancy smiled as Rolf and Luna accepted her invitation and then swiftly left, letting her get on with her work, helping her customers who'd arrived. Then leaving the cool of the library behind they walked further up the lane in the heat of the day, towards the small school building they could see a little further along, and towards the happy sounds of children who were obviously more used to the heat than the older English couple), playing in their school yard.

Luna smiled at her husband and said, "I don't know about you Rolf, but I've had enough of this bloody heat, it was lovely in Valancy's workplace with the aircon there, but this is bloody sweltering and I don't want you hurting yourself again by panting like a poodle!" Then she pulled out her wand from behind her ear where it usually resided tucked through her long ash blond hair and skilfully cast a Cooling Charm over both of them. Smiling she said, "Betcha The People can't do that spell!" and feeling far more comfortable the couple continued sauntering towards the distant sounds of childish laughter.


End file.
